Lasse Vigen Christensen
| clubnumber = 37 (2013-2014) 21 (2014-2017) | debut = Norwich (a) (4 Jan 2014) | lastapp = Bristol City (h) (21 Sept 2016) | firstgoal = Bolton (h) (1 Oct 2014) | lastgoal = Middlesbrough (h) (24 Aug 2016) | joinedfrom = FC Midtjylland - 18 Jan 2012 | leftfor = Brøndby, £1.5 million - 18 Jul 2017 | leagueapps(gls) = 56 (6) | allapps(gls) = 68 (7) | otherclubs = Esbjerg fB (youth) (2009-2010) FC Midtjylland (youth) (2010-2012) (2017) (from Fulham) Brøndby (2017-present) | international = Denmark U21 (2013-2017) | apps(gls) = 34 (5) }} Lasse Vigen Christensen was a midfielder at Fulham from 2012 until 2017. He played mostly as a right sided midfielder or central midfielder. A Danish U21 international, Lasse broke through to the first team in the 2014-15 season under Kit Symons. =Career= Before Fulham Born in Esbjerg, Lasse signed as a schoolboy for his local proffesional club Esbjerg fB and it was here he began making a name for himself in Denmark. He was selected to play for the national U16 and U17 sides before signing for FC Midtjylland in 2010. Often touted as one of the brightest prospects in Danish football, he was offered a trial at Arsenal in the summer of 2011, though ultimately did not sign. Fulham (2012-2017) Lasse joined for an undisclosed fee in January 2012. He spent the rest of the season mainly with the U18 squad, though played a part in a handful of matches for the Development squad. The following season, he was a prominent member of the newly formed U21 squad and his versatility as a player came on, showing he was capable of playing on the right, in defence and as an attacking or defensive midfielder. The following season, in 2013-14 he was picked for Denmark U21's and scored on his debut and was taken with the Fulham first team in their 2013-14 pre-season tour of Costa Rica. After impressing new manager René Meulensteen, he was given a spot on the bench in Fulham's 2-0 victory over Aston Villa on 8 December 2013. He made his debut on 4 January 2014 in an FA Cup tie away at Norwich City, coming on in the 70th minute to replace Derek Boateng in central midfield. On 16 August 2014, he finally made his league debut as he started in a 1-0 defeat to London rivals Millwall. Upon Felix Magath's sacking, Kit Symons (who had previously managed Lass at both U21 and U18 level) took charge of the first team and chose Lasse as one of his main central midfielders. His first goal in professional football came on 1 October 2014, as he scored the third in a 4-0 thrashing of Bolton Wanderers. His performances grew and he was soon a fan favourite under Symons. His second goal for the club came in a 3-3 draw at Wigan Athletic a month after his first but a third quickly followed after a fantastic solo run helped him seal a victory in a 3-1 win over Huddersfield Town. Injury problems plagued him during the second half of the season and he was out of action permanently from February onwards. However, he won the club's Goal of the Season award for his effort against Huddersfield in November 2014. He also came third in the club's player of the season award. The 2015-16 season saw more niggling injuries for Lasse, but still managed over 20 league appearances, scoring one goal. Following on in 2016-17, he could not break into the first team during the first half of the season and was loaned out to Burton Albion for the second half. Lasse signed for Brøndby and returned to his native Denmark in July 2017. After Fulham =Fulham Statistics= Appearances U18 squad U19 squad Reserves / U21 squad U23 squad First team =Fulham Matches= U23 squad First team =External links and references= Category:Players Category:Midfielders Category:Denmark